


Bite to Break Skin

by prouvaireafterdark



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Silver finds out he's being left behind on the Maroon island again, he has some things to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite to Break Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [frau_kali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SilverFlint, angry sex after an argument. Preferably established relationship. Would love if it was post-season 3, but you can set it before 310 if you like. Bonus points if you take it all the way to smut land, too. Extra points if they make up afterwards, even if the argument itself isn't resolved/they decide to let it go.
> 
> It'd be cool if the argument has to have to do with the war against England, maybe them having different ideas about tactics or Flint taking some action without talking to Silver about it first because everything has to happen Flint's way. It's up to you though!
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: If two years ago someone told me I would be writing and posting porn for a SilverFlint prompt I probably would’ve laughed, but here we are. This ship has taken over my life and I hope you all enjoy my descent into madness. 
> 
> Title taken from Bite to Break Skin by Senses Fail
> 
> Also, this is definitely the filthiest thing I’ve ever written. When I saw this prompt I figured, hey, go big or go home right? It ended up being kind of emotional at the end, but I tried to make it angry enough for the prompt, I hope I succeeded. 
> 
> Happy sinning!

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” John shouted as he pushed his way inside the captain’s cabin, the door creaking painfully on its hinges as it rapped against the wall. Flint was seated at his desk, looking infuriatingly casual as he looked up from the map he was studying. Silver turned around to shut the door and lock it. He didn’t want this conversation to be interrupted.

“Can I help you?” Flint asked, brow pulled in confusion.

“You’re leaving me on the island. _Again_ ,” John spat accusingly as he stepped further into the room. As soon as he’d been informed, he had jumped into the first boat he could to board the Walrus, which sat just off shore of the Maroon island. Flint was busy preparing for their impending departure to gain intelligence on Nassau’s new fortifications, but, at this moment, Silver couldn't give a shit about how busy he was. "And, what’s worse, I had to find out from Rackham. Fucking _Jack Rackham_ knew about this before I did! When were you planning on telling me? Were you just going to wave at me from the stern as you set sail?”

Flint let out a long-suffering sigh. “We already discussed this. I told you last week you would need to stay here to oversee Madi’s transition as their new leader.” 

“I’m sorry, no, we did fucking not,” Silver argued, still fuming. “You said it would be 'strategically valuable,' and I disagreed and told you that there’s no point in having a fucking quartermaster who is not on the fucking ship!"

"And I took that under advisement, but right now we need you here,” said Flint, and his tone brooked no argument. “We just made their home a battlefield. There are bound to be people among them who resent that, and I need you here to make sure nothing happens to jeopardize our partnership with them."

“Madi has that covered,” Silver countered. “You know everyone on that island would die for her and she is as committed to this cause as any of us. You’re going to have to do better than that if you expect me to-"

“Excuse me?” Flint’s eyebrows raised higher than Silver had ever seen. “Remember your place, Silver. Partners we may be, but I am still your captain,” said Flint sternly. "This ship is leaving tomorrow morning and you will not be on her. End of discussion.” Flint turned his attention back to his maps, a clear sign he had been dismissed, but Silver wasn’t having any of that.

“Is this really about what makes the most sense tactically? Or are you just afraid that if I’m with you the men will find out you’ve been fucking me?” Silver seethed. 

It was, Silver thought, the most likely explanation. It had been on his mind for nearly a week, ever since he and Flint began this new chapter of their relationship. At first, he thought he’d been imagining it, but by the second day it was clear that Flint was avoiding being near him in front of the men. Silver had gone along with it, thought perhaps Flint needed some time to get used to the change in their dynamic, but this? Leaving him on the island for what could amount to weeks on end, _again_ , with virtually no warning? This was too much. 

Flint rose from his seat and took slow and controlled steps around the desk until he was facing Silver.

“This has nothing to do with that,” said Flint, an edge in his voice as though he was fighting to remain calm. 

“Really? Because I think it does,” Silver said as he took a step closer, challenging Flint to deny it again. “I think you’re afraid of what they’ll think of you when they find out."

If Silver was honest, the thought that Flint was ashamed of their new relationship or might regret their time together made his chest ache. Silver had been with men before Flint, but Flint was the first he’d ever cared for. He had wanted Flint from the start, even before he came to respect and befriend him. He’d resigned himself to never acting on it, especially after his misfortune, but then Flint had told him about Thomas and one thing led to another. To lose this thing they had between them now, so soon after he’d allowed himself to have it, was too painful to contemplate. 

Flint did nothing but stare at him for a moment, his eyes narrowed in a glare. He seemed to be considering his options before he let out an aggravated breath and said, “I don’t have time for this. Whether you believe me or not is fucking irrelevant because I am your captain. Or have you forgotten that already?”

“This is fucking bullshit and you know it,” Silver argued. 

“You’re right! It is!” Flint’s veneer of calm broke as he took several steps forward and yelled in frustration, forcing Silver to back up in order to avoid being knocked over. "You’re wildly overreacting about a decision I made _for the benefit of this entire enterprise_ , and instead of just dealing with it like an adult, you come into my cabin and start hurling accusations at me!” Flint’s face was turning red from yelling, his eyes angry and intense in a way that quickened Silver’s blood. Silver swallowed and fought to regain control over himself.

“Right,” Silver said dryly, “because avoiding people you work with because you slept together is entirely mature.”

Flint groaned in vexation. “That’s not-“ Flint began, but shook his head and started again. “Enough of this. You’re being impossible right now.”

“Dismissing my concerns isn’t going to make them go away, _Captain_ ,” said Silver, Flint’s title sardonic on his tongue.

In an instant, Flint had slammed Silver against the wall, the fabric of Silver’s coat clenched tightly in his fists. Silver surely would have fallen were it not for the hard press of Flint’s body against his that anchored him in place. Flint’s teeth were bared in a threatening snarl and he was breathing hard enough for Silver to feel it on his skin. 

“ _Enough_ ,” Flint warned, and if Silver wasn’t so turned on he probably would’ve had the good sense to be properly terrified.

They stood there for a moment, paralyzed by the tension between them. Their breath mingled and their hearts raced, and Silver didn’t know if he wanted to fight Flint or fuck him. When he saw Flint’s gaze shift to his mouth, though, he made up his mind. Silver surged forward and met Flint’s lips in a kiss. Flint opened to him instantly, his tongue swiping at Silver’s bottom lip, and Silver brought his arms around Flint’s neck so he wouldn’t lose his balance. 

The way Flint was kissing him made Silver never want to stop. It was heady and rough and Silver couldn't get enough of it. Flint’s hands moved passed Silver’s coat to his waist, gripping hard enough to bruise. He was again reminded of Flint’s exasperation, and the thought that Flint might leave him behind purely out of spite after this argument came unbidden to his mind. In his anger at the thought, Silver bit down on Flint’s lip harder than he’d meant to and he tasted blood on his tongue. A brief panic spiked through Silver’s heart, but it only seemed to inflame Flint’s lust further as the captain groaned and ground his erection hard against Silver's hip. Silver whimpered against Flint’s lips, his own cock straining painfully against the confines of his trousers.

Silver was the first to break the kiss, his head falling back against the wall as he gasped for air. Flint’s tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the small cut on lip, the blood mostly gone already. 

“You’ll pay for that,” said Flint as he shoved Silver’s coat from his shoulders before shedding his own and tossing it carelessly to the floor. 

“I hope so,” Silver retorted.

Silver looked over Flint’s shoulder to the sturdy wooden desk and absently wondered what it would be like for Flint to fuck him on it. Following his gaze, Flint smirked wickedly when his eyes fell on the desk, and he tugged Silver over to it by his belt loops. 

When they reached their destination, Flint backed Silver up against the wood and reached down to lift him by his thighs. Seated on the desk, Silver wrapped his legs around Flint and pulled him close. Flint moved down the column of Silver’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses as he went. He sucked a bruise into the sensitive skin there, his teeth nipping at his flesh before laving over it with his tongue. Silver was breathing hard as Flint went lower still to his clavicle, pulling the collar of his shirt to the side for better access. Silver could barely contain his moans as he squirmed under Flint’s attention. 

“I thought you said you didn’t have time for this,” Silver snarked as Flint divested him of his shirt entirely.

“Did you want me to stop?” Flint said sarcastically, an eyebrow raised.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” said Silver, tightening his good leg around him.

Grinding their hips together, Flint ran his fingers through Silver’s hair and kissed him. When they separated, Flint’s hands went to the laces of Silver’s trousers, teasing his cock through the fabric before finally freeing him. He shared a heated look with Silver before he sank to his knees. He gripped Silver’s cock firmly, his thumb spreading the wetness that had gathered at the tip. 

“Christ, I can’t wait to taste you,” Flint murmured, looking hungrily at Silver’s cock in his hand. Silver bit his lip, his cock aching unbearably under Flint’s gaze.

With that, he leaned forward and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock before finally taking him fully into his mouth. Breathy moans and curses tumbled from Silver’s lips without his permission as Flint swallowed his length. He cradled Flint’s head in his hands and again mourned the loss of his captain’s hair, wishing he could tug the short ponytail he had had from its tie and run his fingers through it as he did this. 

Silver would never get over how good at sucking cock Flint was, and if the way he moaned around him was any indication, Flint was thoroughly enjoying doing it. The vibrations from his moans were drawing Silver dangerously close to the edge and after a few minutes Silver dropped one hand to Flint’s shoulder and squeezed. 

Flint met his eyes, but didn’t take his mouth off of him. The way his lips were stretched over his cock was obscene and Silver had to shut his eyes for a moment to collect himself enough to speak. 

“I’m going to come if you don’t stop,” Silver panted. 

As an answer, Flint sucked harder and pulled back to swirl his tongue around the tip, the corners of his slightly swollen lips turning up in a smirk. He wrapped a hand around Silver’s base and brought him back into his mouth as far as he would go. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Silver whined as he fell backward against the desk, unable to keep himself sitting up. His back arched and his grip on Flint’s shoulder tightened. Flint moved his free hand up Silver’s thigh and spread his fingers wide on his lower stomach to keep him still.

In just a few strokes, Silver was spilling into Flint’s mouth with a loud moan. Flint kept working his cock through his orgasm, and when Silver had finally settled boneless against the desk, Flint pulled off with a lewd pop. When Silver opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Flint swiping a drop of come at the corner of his lips back into his mouth. His softening cock gave an interested twitch.

Silver hadn’t recovered enough to sit up, but he was able to pull Flint closer to him by his shirt as he stood up from between his legs. It was as Flint bent over Silver’s body to meet him in a filthy kiss that Silver felt Flint’s bare cock against his thigh, still hard as it hung free from his open breeches.

“Fuck me,” begged Silver when they pulled apart. “James, please, I need you inside me."

Flint nodded, and then after a beat added, "I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll still be feeling it by the time I return from Nassau.”

“Funny you should say that since I’m going with you,” Silver shot back. Flint rolled his eyes. 

“Will you give it a rest?”

“No,” Silver said as he pushed his hips forward into Flint’s to get him back on track. 

Flint stripped himself of his clothing and moved back to remove Silver’s pants. He touched the straps of Silver’s boot, but hesitated and looked up with a silent question. Silver nodded, and Flint carefully unbuckled the fastenings and slid the boot off. Silver thought he might toss it to the ground, but instead Flint stepped back and placed it on the chair behind his desk. While he was there, he opened a drawer and produced from it a small glass bottle.

Without a word, Flint uncorked the bottle and tipped it into his palm, coating his fingers in oil. Silver bit his lip in anticipation as Flint brought his hand between Silver’s legs, teasing his hole with light touches, but never pressing inside.

Silver huffed and tried to press down onto Flint’s fingers, but the captain steadied him with his clean hand. “I’m going to teach you something about patience, John,” said Flint, still touching him with infuriating softness. “Sometimes we don’t get what we want when we want it. Sometimes that decision is left to someone else and we just have to deal with that.”

“You’re being very cruel right now,” said Silver, shifting under the weight of Flint’s hand.

“Haven’t you heard? I’m a monster,” said Flint, and finally breached Silver’s hole with one finger, going in past the second knuckle. Silver’s back bowed off the desk as a moan was ripped from his chest. 

“We both know that isn’t true. Not really,” Silver argued when he regained command over his voice. Flint pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding another.

Silver saw stars when Flint curled his fingers to rub that spot inside him. He cried out once from the pleasure and twice from frustration as Flint’s fingers retreated almost as quickly as they had arrived, resuming their gentle movement. Silver was panting hard, and when he met Flint’s gaze he could see the captain smirking.

“You bastard, you’re enjoying this,” Silver groaned accusingly. 

“Quite,” said Flint, grin widening as he scissored his fingers.

Silver was wrecked by the time Flint had three fingers inside him, his cock once again achingly hard against his stomach. He had tried to reach down to stroke himself, but Flint slapped his hand away. Flint seemed determined to make this last as long as possible. He would alternate between thrusting hard and fast and then slow and gentle as soon as Silver was close. Eventually, Silver couldn’t take his teasing anymore.

“ _James_ , please,” Silver whined. “Just fuck me already.”

For a moment, Silver feared Flint would again deny him, but finally he reached for the bottle of oil and slicked his own cock. A hand at Silver’s hip prompted him to roll onto his stomach, his one foot now on the ground. He was grateful for the change of position, his back having started to ache from being flat against the wood, but it was still an odd sensation to have his stump out of the boot and not touching the floor. All that was forgotten though the moment Flint gripped his hips and pressed forward.

Silver let out a shameless moan as Flint pushed his way inside, one of the captain's hands sliding up his back and finding a home in his curls. He allowed Silver a few moments to adjust before he began moving in earnest. The pace Flint set was hard and unforgiving and Silver was immediately thankful Flint had taken so much time preparing him. 

“Mm, yeah, just like that,” Silver moaned. He felt deliciously full with Flint inside him, and he couldn’t stop the words of encouragement tumbling from his mouth. It wasn’t as though he had been quiet up until now, but even Silver was aware of just how loud he was being. He needed what Flint was giving him in more ways than one, and if there was a selfish part of him that _wanted_ to be heard... Well, that was his prerogative.

 Suddenly, Silver felt Flint’s chest against his back and his breath at his ear. His movements had slowed to more of an undulating grind that had Flint’s cock farther inside of him than ever before. Silver cursed and pushed back into it, loving the way he stretched around him. 

“You mouthy little shit,” Flint growled, his grip on Silver’s hair tightening. It was then Silver realized he must have spoken that last thought aloud. “You fucking love this, don’t you? Being fucked over my desk like a whore.”

“God, _yes_ , please, I need it, I need _you_ ,” Silver babbled as he scrambled for purchase on the edge of the desk. It creaked under their weight, but Silver had a feeling it would hold.

Silver was so close. He wanted to reach down and stroke his cock as Flint fucked him, but, trapped as he was between Flint and the desk, it was impossible. Flint’s thrusts became harder and more frantic as he lost his control and when Flint came he felt his cock pulsing inside him. Flint stifled his moans by sinking his teeth into Silver’s shoulder and the shock of pain was what sent Silver over the edge, coming hard against the desk.

“Did you just…?” Flint asked, when he came back to himself. Silver could only nod weakly, still exhausted. “Jesus, I hadn’t even touched you, I was going to make you wait a little longer before I brought you off again,” he said, undisguised astonishment in his voice. 

“Yes, well, that’s what happens when you’re a relentless tease,” said Silver. Flint was also the greatest fuck he’d ever had, but he wasn’t about to stroke the man’s ego any further. 

Flint’s weight over him was beginning to become oppressive now that they were finished. “Can you let me up?” Silver asked, and Flint obliged, his cock sliding out of him as he stood up fully and took a step back. 

Silver tried to stand while bracing himself on the desk, but his leg wasn't ready for it. Flint steadied him and then went to the other side of the room to grab a cloth and fresh water to clean the mess on Silver’s thighs. When they were both clean, Flint took Silver’s arm and placed it across his shoulders so he could help him to the bed against the wall. Silver couldn’t sit upright quite yet and so he lied down. The bed was small, but wide enough that they could both fit. Flint seemed happy enough to lie beside him, his head propped up by his elbow as he watched Silver’s eyes flutter closed. The sweat on his skin had cooled and he gave a shiver, prompting Flint to reach for the blanket and pull it over them both.

Silver breathed deep for a few moments, but sleep wouldn’t come; not with his anxieties from earlier creeping back. Flint must have sensed his continued unrest because he cleared his throat and spoke.

“So would you care to tell me where all of that came from?”

Silver’s eyes opened, and he turned his head to look at his captain. The way he saw it, he had two options. The first was that he could swallow his feelings and brush Flint off with a witty remark, maybe draw a line between them and try to forget this ever happened. Or, he could tell Flint the truth. The first option certainly would’ve been easier, would’ve been more like what Silver was accustomed to. However, after their talk in the woods on the eve of battle, Silver couldn’t help but feel guilt over taking that route. If Flint could open his heart and be honest with him, the least Silver could do was afford him the same courtesy. 

“It’s like I said earlier,” he started, much softer than he had been during their initial argument, the fight having been literally fucked out of him. “We’ve been sleeping together for nearly a week and since then every time we have been around the crew you have avoided me as much as possible. You barely even look at me in front of them anymore, and the only time I get to really talk to you is when we’re somewhere private. I’d understand if you need time to adjust to whatever it is we’re doing, but leaving me behind on the island is not going to make the problem go away."

“And what do you surmise this problem to be?” Flint asked, patiently.

“It’s been ten years since what happened to Thomas,” said Silver, and Flint let out a sigh and looked down. “Given what happened to him, it wouldn’t be surprising that you fear what the crew, or anyone else for that matter, might think of you being with another man this way. It’s making you conflicted about what we’re doing and you thought that by leaving me behind you could remove yourself from the situation and make it easier to end this.” Flint’s eyes snapped up and his head cocked to the side in confusion. 

“You think I want to end this?” Flint looked at Silver like he had just suggested he take a pardon and sail for England. “The reason I’ve been limiting our time together in public is because when I see you nearly all I can think about is touching you. Knowing I can just makes it harder to resist. We haven’t spoken about how to handle ourselves in front of the crew, and I wanted to limit those interactions as much as possible until we had the chance to talk. If I had known it bothered you so much, I would have addressed it sooner.”

“So…” Silver started, confused. “You were doing that for my benefit?"

“Jesus, yes,” Flint said emphatically. Emotion welled up in Silver’s chest, but he pushed it down to focus on what Flint was saying. “I don’t give a shit about what they think, but I didn’t want to assume that you wouldn’t. And before you ask, the reason I wanted you to stay behind on the island is exactly the reason I told you before. You are the only one I can trust to make sure nothing happens while I’m gone, and if for whatever reason something does happen, I know that you can handle it. Without this alliance, we cannot win this war. My decision has nothing to do with preventing the crew from knowing anything.” Flint said, and then added with an amused smile. “Besides, I suspect that after that performance Eleanor Guthrie heard me fucking you all the way in Nassau.” Silver laughed and his tan skin flushed an appealing pink. 

“So it truly doesn’t bother you?” He asked, sobering slightly. "Them knowing, I mean.”

Flint shook his head and fixed Silver with another one of his penetrating gazes. “Over the last ten years, I have done many things to be ashamed of, but this...” Flint let his hand trail down Silver’s forearm until he found his hand, twining their fingers, "is not one of them.”

Silver brought his hand to Flint’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. This one was much slower than the last, but no less intense. Silver could feel Flint’s sincerity, could feel his emotion poured into it as surely as he could feel Flint's skin beneath his fingers and it made his head swim more than a glass of rum ever had. 

As Flint’s tongue flicked against his bottom lip, Silver was struck with the thought that if they lost this war, he would lose something much harder to replace than riches. The thought angered and frightened him all at once. Silver vowed to himself then that he would do everything in his power to protect this. His days of thinking for himself and only for himself were decidedly over. There was, in fact, something more precious than gold, and he would fight like hell to keep it safe.


End file.
